Creations Bane
by L2SET
Summary: He would eventually kill us all. ::COMPLETED:: Second Installment of Creation Series; OOT; No Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**The Creations Bane**  
20.may.2008  
l2set

note: if you didn't read The Creations, this might be a bit . . . off or hard to grip. and because if i don't say it now, i will hear about it later:

sheik in this story is his own person. i know that in the game he is zelda and zelda is he. i've played, i won, i'm playing it again.

and before anything else, i am not sure if this will stay a no pairing story. if it doesn't, i will say then. this has the potential to be slash or to be nothing.

also, while at times i can be harsh to my characters, i do not hate any of them. i am quite fond of saria, navi and zelda - and i have a soft spot for ruto. i enjoy all the characters of legend of zelda, even the really annoying ones.

yes, i am working on Sacrifice. it's just being mean. and sloooow.

& this story is unbeta'd and only slightly edited. all mistakes are my own. whoops, forgot to fix the text file to have breaks and stuff. XD

* * *

He had awoken on schedule and I fled my safe house to meet with him at the temple. The hero was 'big' now, as the fairy so aptly put it. That was the truth, he was big in size, not really grown out of his 10 year-old-state-of-mind. He was still very much child; a child with the power of the triforce flowing through his veins.

He was rightly weary of me, and I him. After seeking knowledge from the temple's created guardians, I feared this moment. 'He will eventually kill us all', is what the twins had told me. I was vowed to this journey, this mission. I could not kill the hero himself, and sacrifice Hyrule to the hands of the Dark Lord.

The hero raised his sword against me, only to have his fairy stop him from ending my life. I wasn't shocked really, I had expected him to be untrusting. They, the bearers of the Sacred Realm, did keep him locked away for seven years without his permission. Anyone would be feeling anger towards that.

I took in the image of the hero before me, still dressed in his Kokiri green. I wonder what will happen when he finds out that he is not truly one their people; I wonder if that will help plague him into madness. His fairy seems unaffected by his growth, but I am sure that she knew that he was never a Kokiri to begin with at all. The hero, I notice though, is a startling creature. A boy trapped in a man's body that has considerable beauty.

I heard Zelda's giggling over my revelation; I was so glad to bring joy to her in these dark times. _You are far too serious, my little sheikah. Liven up a bit._

_Before he kills us all? I would like to be prepared, thank you._ The princess sighed in my head and closed the connection between us, leaving me to my job of teaching the newly awaken hero his duty for all of Hyrule.

"Are you listening?" The fairy, _Navi_ - Zelda whispered into my conscience, asked her charge. He only nodded. "Then take out your Ocarina!" He complied and followed the melody for the Prelude to Light. He learned it quickly and tucked the instrument away. His fairy grumbled quietly at him but his expression never changed.

"You will have to visit the graveyard, Hero, because you are not equipped enough to enter into the first temple. I am sure it will not you long to grasp your new skills or body," I told him. His only answer is that of a nod, never speaking.

"We will not fail Hyrule, or the Princess," Navi told me and I took that as my cue to leave. I only hid myself away, as per Zelda's orders, to keep an eye on the boy. Man. The Man-Boy. I followed him out of the temple to go to the village, Navi took the lead, her hero always behind her.

The fairy spoke to him animatedly; his only answers were nods or a shaken head. He was barely watching her as he stumbles around the field, trying to get used to the bigger body. I noticed that he had not a shield on his back, only the Master Sword, not even a proper sheath. I knew from watching him at the temple that he left all the useless items of his childhood behind, including his slingshot and goron's bracelet.

He did not speak to any of the villagers,but I watched his fairy gather information for him. They slowly made their way to graveyard, our great hero of time still unused to his limbs. I could not help but feel pity for him. His first task would've surely forced him to get used to his legs in a much quicker and harsher manner.

"Link!" I heard the fairy cry, she scolded him for lagging behind. Again, that pity formed in my mind. Navi ignored his awkwardness of the new body, and forced him to hurry. Together they entered the graveyard and disappeared from my sight.

_You lost them!'_Zelda scolded me and I rolled my eyes.

_He entered into a grave - an underground necropolis with a maze inside. Not even I could hide myself in there. And I cannot bare to watch him stumble around like some bumbling fool! _I replied back, waiting at the windmill.

_I suppose. Navi will force him to shape up, she knows that time is of essence._

_She seems uncaring_, I told the princess. I could her suppress a sigh.

_Maybe, but she knows what is best for Link. She has been with him since the Spiritual Stones, she has not time for playing around. Do not judge her so quickly . . . you forget she has a mission to carry out as well._ I nodded and went back to the task at hand. _Worry not, the finale is far away._

"Zelda?" I spoke out loud, but I had lost the connection. I let out a slow breath and knew that this journey would be a long, hard task.

* * *

i am unsure if i like this enough to continue it. but i must stay it does carry some element that i have been wanting to write for a while.

review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Creations Bane**  
Chapter Two  
21. may. 2008  
l2set

note: yes, i totally understand that sheik is zelda and zeld is sheik. i need you to understand that i don't give a shit. i also need you to understand that i do like zelda, she's awesome.

also, thank you so much for the reviews on this story. i was pretty sure that this was a dud.

& again, as much as i tried, this is not beta'd. i did go through this story, because i realize that i wrote it in past-tense and i normally write in present-tense. if you do notice a change in tenses, please alert me. -.-'' i can't help it! but i will fix it.

* * *

The moment I followed the hero and his fairy into the Forest Temple, I understood why the sages had kept him away from the world for seven years. I understood why they did not allow him to grow-up, only grow big into his body. The first temple was childish, the four poe sisters playing games and tricks that would drive any adult crazy.

The hero had the mind of a child, and the imagination of one, too. The game was well thought out and the state of the hero's mind seem to take comfort in it, because this was something that he was used to. The hero took the lead in the temple, Navi only helping out when he signaled to her in some silent way. The hero took his time with the puzzles, working each out perfectly.

I came to hate the temple and its tricks. The poe sisters were high on my list of hatred at the time, they made everything so difficult. I attempted to work out a puzzle for the hero, if only to hurry things along, but I had no patience to put painted blocks together or to pick out the proper poe within an illusion.

The hero made it seem so simple. His face constantly contorted in concentration, one that his fairy dared not break with advice or encouragement. In fact, she reminded me of myself - just a watcher of this man-boy doing his duty as the Hero of Time. He eventually brought the poe sisters together and the gates to the last challenge opened up for him.

His battle with the first creation nearly killed me and Navi. She feared for him, knowing what he was up against the moment they stepped into that room. The fairy knew that his trials as a child would not compare to this moment, that he would need to learn new skills and learn them right quick.

The hero's child-like mind was the only thing that allowed him to survive. After he defeated the horsemen, and the Creation showed himself to be the Phantom Ganon, I was ready to enter the battle myself. It seemed ridiculous to me to allow such a man-boy to battle this thing on his own, no matter that the Creation told me that the hero would kill him.

Zelda held me back as the Phantom released a ball of energy. Navi screamed but the hero did not make a sound. Instead he thrust his sword like a bat, returning the energy ball with a well placed hit. I couldn't believe my eyes, the battle had turned into a deadly game of stick-ball. If I had not watched the hero throughout the temple, I would've believed it crazy that such child-like antics had become of this battle.

Within moments, the hero had slayed the Phantom. I watched him collect the offering and make a sign of prayer where the body had laid before Ganon forced it into the void between realms. Navi took lead again once the battle was over and she ushered her charge into a blue light. I watched from my place in the shadows, trying to piece together what had happened.

_He learned quicker than I thought he would. He might bring us peace faster than predicted_, Zelda whispered into my mind. I snorted.

_He will bring us to pieces! He has the mind of a child sure, but in battle he is ruthless! He dispatched of the Phantom is less than ten minutes!_ I hissed back at her. _We've been here naught but a day!_

_A day?_ Zelda replied; I could feel the smile on her lips. _You do remember that you are in the Sacred Forest where time flows slower, right? You've been in that temple for at least a week._

I groaned in response and hastily made my retreat from the Temple. Damn those fairy gardens, messing with time. And people wonder why stories of Stalfos still linger into today's society. I made my way through the Lost Woods, unable to remember how to get out of here. My magiks had no bearing on the forest, and I wandered through the tunnels.

I stumbled into a quiet village, my eyes wide at seeing what no mortal had seen since the beginning of time. The fabled Kokiri children and their home. I stood stock still, not even attempting to hide myself from their view as the wandered about, doing their deeds. They didn't seem to notice me.

"Mister?" A voice called out, looking at me from the ground below. "Mister, are you all right?"

The others stopped and stared at me, waiting patiently for my response. I looked around, noting that the sun was at the position of mid-morning, when the hero entered the temple a week ago, it was barely rising. They had all the time in the world to hear my answer and I had hardly any time at all.

"I think, I think that I am lost. I need to get to the field," I finally gave them. The one who spoke first nodded and waved me down. The others returned to their duties.

"I am the Great Mido. You can leave through that tunnel there - it should take you directly into the field," Mido told me, pointing.

"A tunnel that leads to the field? If that is so, why is that no one has ever laid eyes here?"

"Only the Great Deku Tree knows the answer," He replied, walking next to me. "Please, stay straight, no matter what the forest says. If you don't . . . " I watched him disappear from my side and back to his place near the other end of the village. I trudged forward.

"Better be careful, Mister! If you think too hard, you might get lost. If you get lost, you will become a Stalfos. Everyone becomes a Stalfos."

"What about Link?" The boy gave a saddened look and shook his head.

"Link is gone. And you should go too, the forest will not allow you longer." I nodded and headed forward through the tunnel. The village disappeared behind me, as well ad the entrance I had come through.

I stayed straight and made my way to the field. The tunnel stayed behind me, but I had the feeling that if I entered, I would never return. I continued forward, making my way to the fire temple.

* * *

review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Creations Bane**  
Chapter Three  
26. may. 2008  
l2set

note: sheik and zelda are separate people who share a mysterious mind-link. but they do not share actual-link. in fact, can one share link? hmmm. . .

oh! thanks for the reviews, they make me smile. i will address one concern about Link's muteness. i've always wanted to write a story where Link didn't speak because he never does in the game. so, i took this as a perfect opportunity. i know that it sounds weird, but i kind of like him quiet.

& this story is not beta'd and it is slightly edited. i write these late at night, when my mind wonders. sorry.

* * *

It was hot. Hotter than I had thought it would be and fouler smelling than I remembered from my visit with the second creation. It was hot and I didn't want to follow the hero around this place, tagging along as he destroyed evil creatures and bringing Hyrule closer to death at his hand.

I did it anyway, because the Princess asked me too. I could never deny her anything and I can't say that I wasn't fascinated a little bit by the hero or his fairy. His mind was still child-like, but his body knew that it was different and fought like a true man. It was a paradox.

Navi had convinced Link to buy a shield before entering into the Fire Temple. She also got him to stop in and find out what was truly going on with the mountain and its dwellers. Navi of course did all the speaking, Link just looking like a miniature oaf, wordlessly accepting the offering of a goron's tunic. I had to bite my tongue when Navi smacked her charged in the head for his lack of manners.

It didn't cause him to speak up.

I watched him battle the fire demons with sickening precision, as if he had been training his whole life for moments like that. He could fire his bow and attack with his sword in one fluid movement, not a sound or grunt from his lips. I couldn't understand how he was able to see through all the sweat, how he was able to function in the heat. The goron's tunic only made it possible for him to survive the heat, it did not stop it from actually effecting it.

He found the hammer easily, without much help from his fairy. He had taken the lead when they entered the Temple. They seemed to have a system going on between them, outside of battle Navi would be in charge, in a Temple, Link would guide the way. They didn't really need words, just two partners working towards a common goal.

Though, after that goal one of the partners would bring a sudden and painful death to all of Hyrule, making his journey of course null and void. Sometimes, I thought, it might be easier to live under the fist of Ganondorf.

_Don't think like that. Goddesses, you are morbid._

_He's dangerous!_ I hissed back at Zelda, who I could tell was rolling her eyes. _I'm serious._

_Go with him through the Ice Cavern when this over. You seriously need to cool off and see that he is not a threat to us._

I couldn't deny her that. My place in this world was to do as the Princess said and if she told me to fuck with the teachings of the Goddesses, then I would have to fuck with the teachings of the Goddesses. What would Zelda really care anyway? She would get to die in the end, I would go on living to serve the next generations of whoever.

I had to follow further behind the hero, the brightness of the Temple preventing me from using shadows to my advantage. Not that he would've noticed I was here anyway, Link was focused on killing everything in his way that wasn't a goron and sometimes I wasn't too sure he didn't want to kill them too. The hero was in a rush to kill the dragon.

I didn't have pity for Volvagia, for he was waiting for death. But seeing the hero in the state that he was, angry, tired and looking like he was ready to keel over made me feel a little sad for the dragon. The hero wouldn't be kind to the beast, its death would probably be painful and undeserved. The dragon was only doing what he was being told to do, he had no free will.

Like myself, or Navi or the hero. It's a round robin, us and the Creations. We only had the will of the Masters around us.

I flinched more while watching the two of them battle than I had during any other time. The hero was set on fire, the dragon had his skull crushed in. They both screamed, both were the same side of the coin. Only one could live and while the creation knew that he would die, it seemed that the hero had no idea that the plan was all ready in motion.

I watched the Dragon deliberately miss blocking the strike of the hammer. Bones came through his skull and he screamed so loud I was sure that my ears were bleeding. The amulet on his helm brought, causing the volcano's heat to devour the dragon alive. The bones fell around the hero.

The hero had prevailed, but it disgusted me. I left before I saw the hero walk into the blue glow.

I threw up at the entrance to the volcano. I forced myself to gather my strength and go wait at the Ice Cavern. Only three more Temples stood between the hero and Ganon and the death of the country.

* * *

review.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Creations Bane  
**Chapter Four  
28. may. 2008  
l2set

note: again. sheik and zelda are not the same in this story but are in fact the same in the game. and i really do like zelda and navi.

thanks for the reviews! i didn't think this story would even get praise. i am trying to keep the flow going, but sometimes the characters want to be naughty. ah, woe is life.

& like i've said times before, this story is not beta'd. but this chapter is being written when i am lucid. of course, being able to understand what i was writing had made this chapter somewhat more difficult to write than the others. i do hope that it has not lost the charm that other chapters seem to have.

* * *

_It's cold here._

_First you complain the volcano is too hot and now the Ice Caverns are too cold. What a fickle boy you are_, Her most gracious highness said to me. I resisted the urge to curse. _Just get him through here quickly - you will see that he will bring no harm to Hyrule_.

_Whatever_, I retorted. Zelda closed off our connection and I waited for the hero to come to the Ice Cavern. It was cold but unlike the volcano, it didn't smell bad. A heaven sent gift if there ever was one in this world.

The hero took forever to get to the Ice Cavern. I almost felt worried, but the longer he lingered doing whatever kept him away from the Temples, the more time the country had to survive. I kept hearing conversations with Zelda in my head and the advice given to me by the Creations. Watching the hero didn't help me decide who to listen too; he was kind to some and brutal to others.

I was being torn apart from the inside out.

"Sheik!" I startled as the fairy called out my name. Her charge stood behind her, just looking at me.

"Navi, Link," I replied, slightly bowing. Navi smacked the hero in the head and he gave a bow back. We stood there for long moments, his fairy hovering between us, like she was waiting for something to go wrong. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes we are," Navi answered. Link nodded and started into the cavern first, not waiting for myself or Navi. He had yet to say a word or look me in the eye. I knew there was a headache forming in the back of my head.

Link had no patience to wait for me or the freezards. He slew them quickly, somehow avoiding the falling ice from the ceiling. He moved gracefully in this environment, not stumbling around as he did in the Forest Temple nor were his movements heavy like in the Fire Temple. His progression was swifter than I had imagined and seeing him come into himself so fast, scared me shitless.

"SHEIK!" I turned quickly, automatically going into a defensive position. The hero just shook his head and Navi actually laughed at me. "We think we're lost. We've been through here several times."

"You didn't have to yell," I mumbled and look around. We had passed through this way several times. "Did you think to consult your map? Or compass?"

"Mister Smarty over here," Navi jerked her whole body to the hero, who just looked at at his feet, "hasn't found the map or the compass yet. We haven't found a map or a compass ever."

"Ever?" I asked. It was impossible, how could the hero find weapons, keys and secret rooms but not find something as simple as a map and compass? Thinking back to the last two temples, I realized that Navi was right. Not once did I see either of them consulting a map. "Then why do you need my help?"

"All these rooms look the same. We only know we've been here because Link has killed everything all ready." I sighed and looked around. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I navigated through this cavern years ago, when I was helping the first hero. I could Link's eyes on me and I wished to Nayru he would just speak all ready.

He didn't speak, but I had remembered where we were supposed to go.

"We have to take the door right there," I said, pointing. Link left without a second glance, again not waiting for me or Navi.

"I hate when he does that," She said, sticking close to me. I just sighed and followed along as he shot his bow and swung his sword. There was no reason for me to join in the fighting, not when he was enjoying himself so much.

We made it to the room with the iron boots in one piece. Link finished off the white wolfos emotionlessly and collected his prize. I convinced myself that I saw a smile in his eyes as the wolfos fell, but I was scolded by Zelda for just thinking that the hero enjoyed slaughter. _He's not the dark king, you know!_

"How are you going to get out of here? We only have one pair of boots . . . " Navi asked me, looking at the blocked exit and the tunnel of water.

"I guess I will have to go with you guys. That is, if you don't mind me using you as an anchor." Link just shook his head and tugged on the boots. He didn't hold out his hand to me, nor did he acknowledge that I was even going to be very much in his personal space. The fairy just laughed and quickly too refuge under Link's hat.

I slowly forced myself closer to the hero and he grabbed my arm before I could change my mind. He tugged me into the tunnel of water and quickly dragged us both out, mindful of the fact that neither of use could actually breathe under the water. He dropped me unceremoniously at the end of the tunnel.

I resisted the urge to get indigent and upset as he left the cavern without me, not once looking back. I stood up and quickly followed him, Navi finally peeking out from under his ridiculous hat.

"Link, you cannot leave your Sheikah behind!" She screamed at him and he snorted. I almost stopped. _His sheikah?_

_Awe, how cute. I think he's embarrassed._ I gave an exasperated sigh as Zelda's words flitted through my mind. _He likes you! I told you, you have nothing to worry about._

_Nothing to worry about?_ I shot back at her, still following the hero who was walking at an even faster pace. _Just because he likes me doesn't mean he isn't going to destroy the world!_

_Well, in that case, this too shall pass._ I growled in frustration as Zelda zipped away from my mind, not allowing me to give her a piece of mind. Which was a deciding factor in my falling into the freezing water outside of the Ice Cavern.

"That has got to be cold," Navi said, bouncing lightly above my head. I glared at her and looked around for her charge; I swam to Jabu-Jabu's platform and pulled myself out of the icy waters. "He's down there, looking for something."

"Oh." I had nothing else to say and Navi just seemed to be content waiting for her hero. I was getting nervous, Zelda's teasing still in my mind. "You know what temple to go to next?"

"Yes." She paused and dove into the water. A moment later she came back. "You can leave if you want. We'll be there soon."

"Take your time," I replied. Navi's body glowed a bit brighter.

"I wouldn't want you or the Princess to wait too long. Don't give me that look, I know that you've been following us. I haven't told him - I'm not stupid. The poor kid all ready has a bruised ego about being suspended for seven years."

I could only nod at that and take her invitation to leave. She was one smart fairy.

* * *

review.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Creations Bane**  
Chapter Five  
29. may. 2008  
l2set

note: we've come to my favourite temple! :o i do so love the water temple and just so you guys are warned now: i am awful at the water temple. i think i have a liking for dark link . . . the one in the game, not just the dark and brooding one i like write.

and, thank you to my lovely reviewers. i am so happy that you guys are enjoying the story. while i did send a note to my reviewer who asked about the map thing, i thought that i would explain it here too. maps and compasses are excluded from this story because i am an awful gamer and i have never found these items in the game prior to . . . yesterday. i finally found the compass and map in the Great Deku Tree!

also, someone hinted at a relationship forming between our beloved sheik and link. i didn't even see it coming. in fact, link is starting to drive me a bit crazy . . . i hope navi gives him a good licking. i wonder what will happen.

so, as of the beginning of this chapter, there is no pairing. . . but i have no idea if that will stay true - my navi and zelda muses are plotting against me! and yes, i know that in OOT sheik is zelda and vice versa. this is my playground and i will do what i want.

& this story is not beta'd and i am writing when i should be taking a final. i love you guys that much.

* * *

I felt, rather than heard, the hero approaching. He had a presence that I had not been aware of until then, or perhaps I didn't realize it because I had never allowed him into my personal space. Not until Zelda forced me to join him in the Ice Cavern. I still wasn't convinced he wouldn't kill me and the rest of the country.

"Link, Navi," I greeted. The two didn't even look at me, instead laying unbelieving eyes on the shallow lake, now just a pond really. I was sure that the Zora's were metaphorically rolling in the ice flow. Their beautiful kingdom, drained. "You will have to be careful in this one, one false move and the whole kingdom of Hyrule will be poisoned."

The hero finally glanced at me, giving me a look that I couldn't decipher. I suppose I didn't really pay as much attention as I should have, because he looked sort of put out and pouty at the same time. Navi's reaction to the face made me think different.

"Link, don't be so rude. Goddesses, you can be an insufferable child at times." She turned to me. "And you should stop treating him as such. With all of this - " She made a grand sweeping gesture with her tiny body - "you should be giving him respect. It's a lot of work, you know."

_Yes, Sheik. Stop treating the hero like a little child_, Zelda teased. I was caught between a mute hero and a sadistic princess. There would never be any escape from this torture. I could only hope for death from the Temple, Ganon or the hero. Any would be finding, as long as it happened now.

I turned my face to the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. Being struck my lightning was fine by me too. The fairy hit me squarely in the face and I could hear Zelda's cackling in the back of my mind. Just one of these days I wanted to be able to close out the connection, instead of waiting for her highness.

"Yes?" I asked, quietly as to not alarm her of my anger. I doubt that she would care anyway, the fairy was quite stubborn.

"Are you coming? Link wants to know."

"I, well," I stuttered, unsure of how to answer. The princess let out the tiniest breath of air; she was baiting me with her almost sighs, I could tell it was taking all of her will not to burst out laughing. "You said that you didn't tell him!"

"I didn't. I think he was impressed with your sense of direction," She retorted. I gave a glance to Link, who was trying to look like he wasn't avoiding the situation before him. I half-wished he would just speak for himself.

"Fine." The hero nodded at my decision and dove into the water, not waiting for us, much like at the Ice Cavern. I glowered at Navi, who smacked me in the face, again. "Doesn't he ever speak?"

"Don't you ever show your face?" She flitted after the hero before I could reply. Zelda was laughing in the back of mind. I wanted to die; instead I followed after my two charges, diving into the water as well.

I crested the water, breaking the surface right in front of the waiting savior. His face was close to mine as I tried to pull myself up on the platform. I ignored the blatant invasion of personal space; all the while Zelda was having a good time with me suffering, telling me to give the hero exactly what he wanted. I ignored Zelda and the hero.

I stared at the innards of the Water Temple; it had felt like I had entered here only yesterday. The creation had told me that the master would not be for long and that death would come swiftly. I had to force myself not to turn my gaze to Link. Death. He was so insistent on death, on the shadows that form the land. He had spoken ill of the Goddesses and I did not flinch.

I turned back to my charge only to find his fairy waiting for me. I hadn't heard his dive into the water, hadn't noticed for all my worth him leaving. Some guardian sheikah I am, the Goddesses would've been ashamed. Navi hovered closely, almost eye to eye.

"You have no trust in him." I stood silent for a moment, regarding the fairy. Link was entrusted to her by the Great Deku Tree seven years ago, and until moment I had never seen her depart from her duty of protecting and educating the hero. "I can see it in your eyes; something holds you back from him."

"Shouldn't you be with Link?" I asked, trying to avoid the question. I should've known better, having read the ancient texts and watching the two of them all these years. Navi was a force to be reckon with, not a creature to be taken lightly. The hero was her life, just as he was to mine.

"Don't change the subject, you stubborn sheikah. Tell me why you have no trust in him," Navi demanded; Zelda echoed the question in the back of my mind. There was no escape from these two terrors. I had no choice but to give into them.

"The hero will bring death to this world. The creations of the Dark King told me. I sought their knowledge while the boy turned into the hero," I said in a rush. Zelda was silent but Navi's body rang loudly in anger. "I cannot trust him to be safe when I know that he is death."

"Have you listened to yourself? You spoke to the creations of evil; they have no loyalties to you or to Hyrule. While I am sure they gave you the truth - being a sheikah you should at least be able to see that - but might they have held some of the information back. What did they say exactly?"

"They, the mothers, said that without the Triforce under control he will go the way of the Dark King, only worse because his courage will consume his fear." She let out a puff of air and bopped in the air a bit. If I had been more aware of Navi's or any fairy's movement, I would've known that she was relieved.

"You are as stupid as Link. C'mon, the poor boy doesn't know east from west, even when watching the sun rise." She flitted under the water again and I followed her to the bottom, entering into an open archway. We then went up, up and up further still, finally coming to the top of the Temple again.

"Link!" The hero was waiting silently; no glare or anger was on his features. I snuck a glance, but he paid no mind to me, his focus on his over-active fairy, that was bouncing and speaking to him rapidly in what I imagined to be the fabled Kokiri language. They turned away and continued as if I was just following like I had in the other Temples. I resigned myself to sticking to the shadows; follow Link as he took route in the Temple.

On the rare occasion the hero got lost; I came to him and pointed the duo in the right direction. He never said one word, though at one point he did give me a nod of acknowledgement that made me smile. Not that Link could see it through my cowl, besides his sight never lingered on me for long; the Water Temple was ripe with enemies sent there by Ganon.

We made it through the puzzles, mazes and creatures in one piece, though both Navi's and my patience were wearing thin. Link only looked famished, as his fairy had forced ration on the food due to the immense size of the Temple and the added 'burden' of me, she cited.

I had thought that I hated the Fire Temple, but I would rather its heat then this maze of rooms and trials. Or, perhaps it was the fact that I knew that the hero knew I was with him this time, and he continued to act as if I wasn't trailing him around the Temple giving directions as they needed. I stuck to the shadows mostly, but they knew I was here and that made me falter.

I ended up losing Link and Navi, somehow the hero had forgotten to purge a room and gather a key. I found myself in an empty room, nothing there but misty air. No doors, no windows, no exits. I wondered how the hero would find this place with me inside of it. I might've majorly screwed up the hero's journey by listening to two crazy females.

A tap on my shoulder brought me of my thoughts.

"You are not who I am waiting for; how did you get in?" I turned around, not recognizing the voice.

"What?" I asked, quite intelligently. Realization had dawned on me as I looked at the speaker. "You're -"

"A fine creation, if there ever was one. Little sheikah, you didn't visit me," He bowed, his eyes never broke contact with mine.

"I didn't know that you really existed. I didn't think that hero had a dark side." He laughed at me, his red eyes strangely mirroring my own.

"Lies do not become of you. You _know_ he has a dark side, all of us told you. You've been thinking about it this whole time. Death is here, now. Doing what He does best. Have you not been watching?"

"You speak and he does not. You are imprisoned while he roams free. You lurk in shadow and he moves in the light. You are opposites, no?"

"No. We are the same, we are just at different crossroads. I am all ready where you believe He will be, He is where I once I believed I would stay. The flow of time is different for me." I stared at the dark version of the hero. I had heard legends of this creature, but I did not think that he actually existed.

That he understood why his was there and what his purpose was surprised me more than anything. He felt just like the hero did, radiating unbelievable strength from reaches unknown to anyone but the Goddesses. I did not know who had created him, Ganon or the Three.

"Who created you?"

"I cannot answer you that, you shouldn't even be here. Aren't you supposed to be a good little sheikah and wait outside the Temple?" I had no answer for that. He nodded and behind a door appeared. "He is coming. You should leave."

"Do you know what he will do when this over?"

"For a being such as yourself, you never listen. Heed the words of the others carefully. Remember, they are made by the Dark King, while what they say is _true_, their emphasis may be misplaced." He paused and flicked his hand. "Go now. He comes swiftly."

He pointed opposite of the door that I had come in, showing me another route out. I headed that way, disappearing down an alcove to a platform surrounded by whirlpools. I could've sworn that I had heard Navi call my name as I fell down.

The hero landed softly beside me, Navi popping out of his hat. They both looked at me, not really surprised that I was all ready waiting for them. His battle or whatever with his darkness lasted only moments it seemed; perhaps he was strong enough to battle against his own dark will.

"I don't know if you will be able to make around the corners, the whirlpools seem very strong. I almost got pulled into one before," I told him and of course, Link didn't reply. I did though, receive a weary nod that told me heard. He slipped his hand into his tunic and pulled out his hookshot. "I don't think that will be able to reach all the way over there."

The hero shot me a withering glare that had almost caused me to flinch; I stood my ground, his eyes boring into mine. Navi just floated about his shoulder, not scolding or smacking him, like she usually would. I could've sworn that she was attempting to look like she was sticking her tongue out at me.

He shot at the target above the next platform and landed there softly. The hookshot seemed to have grown a bit since the last time I saw it. I found out later that it was the offering of the temple for destroying his darkness.

I followed. Link eased through the next trials, figuring out the Temple's games as easily as he had in the Forest Temple. Navi let him do his thing and kept me company as he opened the pathway to the Temple's most protected treasure, the key to the Temple's bane. I was finally going to see the creation's form.

We went swiftly from the key room to the beginning of the temple, finally making our way to the room where I spoke to Ganon's third creation. I had no idea what it looked like or what to expect from it. The creature had referred to itself as refuse of the underworld, and it claimed to be hording the waters to protect it from Ganon. Maybe it wasn't going to be such a good idea to cleanse this Temple just yet.

Link rushed into the creation's domain, somehow thwarting off razor traps blocking our path. He opened the door almost eagerly, ready to be done with this temple, I assumed. Or maybe finished with me following him around in this place. Navi waited for me to catch-up, successfully keeping the door from locking me out.

The battle with the creation, a nasty looking amoeba, was quite fierce. The creature controlled the waters quite well, tossing Link around like a rag doll into the spiked wall. He fought back with vicious attacks, using his hookshot to bring the creation to him before stabbing it with his sword. I did not think the battle would ever end.

When it ended, it was anticlimactic. The red nucleolus exploded and that was it. Navi told me to wait for them outside of the Temple and they both disappeared in the blue light. I took my leave, waiting for the hero on the island bearing the symbol of water.

The words of the dark version of the hero played in my head as I waited.

* * *

review.

this would've been up sooner, but this chapter and my muses were kicking my ass. sorry if it dragged.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Creations Bane  
**Chapter Six  
1. june. 2008  
l2set

note: so, i have come to an impasse. we're up to the shadow temple, which one cannot defeat unless they go back in time. well, you can defeat it; it just takes a helluva lot of skill. skill that i don't have for this game. well, in Twilight Princess i do . . . but that is another story.

now, i should be working on my website. and my client's website. and getting ready to enter into 3d animation and working. but here i am, attempting to avoid all that by writing and battling my muses and meanie friends who keep telling me to give in. -.-

thanks for all the reviews! they make me smile, laugh and help change the landscape of this story. i do try my damnedest to reply to each review; it all depends on how much work i have and what work i am avoiding. but please know that each review warms my heart. i would never have gotten this far without everyone!

& this chapter is not beta'd, though i think i am getting better with running it through spell-check, grammar check and re-reading it more than once.

enjoy.

* * *

I was supposed to wait for the hero, but Impa was calling to me and I could not ignore the call of another sheikah. She sounded so desperate, so violated and so unlike her that I had found myself unable to concentrate on my magic and just ran for the Kakariko village. She was supposed to be with the princess, not out in the open where danger could have at her.

The black smoke was billowing and for a moment I thought that Death Mountain finally gave way to Din's power and let itself be destroyed. It was the lack of foul sulfur in the air that I realized it was the village on fire, not the volcano. _The village is on fire_ was the thought that caused me to run faster, though I was all ready exhausted. Impa was there, trying to battle the smoke, the flames and the fourth creation. She could see everything as clearly as I could; the villages were in huddled masses unable to make anything of the situation.

"The seal on the well broke. He is gaining power," Impa told me in her harsh voice. If I was younger, I would've thought of her as a father figure more than anything. But I had her age eclipsed by centuries, and she was just a trusted friend who I would always listen to for advice and battle plans. That moment was no different. "I have to go and seal him away again. Take care of the village."

"Of course." The unasked question was left in those words, _is the princess safe?_ Impa only nodded and disappeared into the graveyard, intent on taking care of things from the Shadow Temple. We never learned, no matter what the texts had to teach us. Only the Hero of Time could fix this mess, but no one likes to stand on the sidelines while their people are dying.

I gathered my strength and stood my ground, as the fourth creation came to attack me. He didn't seem as if he had his peace now. I wondered if the Dark King had forced him away from his Temple; from his beloved dead. The creation seemed tormented, or perhaps scared to be away from his dark, dark dungeon and drums. I had no choice though, but to fight back and pray that Link would figure out what he needed to do without me.

My battle with the keeper of the Shadow Temple felt as if it was taking eons to get anywhere. He wasn't very intent on hurting me; he would lash out, grab me and scream in anguish. I wished that he would hurry up and hurt me so I could fight back and drive him into the well. My wish came true all too soon, as a hand drove forward, about to plow into me but then it went passed me. I turned my head in shock; he was going after the hero.

"LINK!" I screamed, knowing that the hylian couldn't see the creature or the danger before him. He pulled his sword out and steadied his shield on his right arm. His fairy was hovering close to his ear, most likely uttering some sort of crazy battle plan to save me from some invisible foe. Or perhaps she was trying to convince him that I was crazy and needed to be sent away to the sanitarium. I forced myself towards the hero as the creation gathered Link in one of his strong hands.

I had never seen someone fly as gracefully in the air as the hero did. The sound his body made when he finally hit the ground, after first bouncing off the side of the well, was sickening. The creation screamed as well and hurried up the hillside before I could attack, heading back towards his Temple. I rushed to Link, where Navi was screeching.

"SHEIK! SHEIK!" Her body was ghostly white and ringing loudly. She kept pounding on Link's head, screaming into his ear. When I came to his prone body, she turned to me. "SHEIK! I . . . is he? . . . dead?" The last word was softly whispered, so tiny was her voice I almost thought I didn't hear it. I dropped to my knees and started searching for signs of life in the hero.

His flesh was warm under my hands as I gently grasped his wrist searching for a pulse. He was still breathing, but I had to make sure that his pulse was normal. As I finally found the pulse I had searched for, I heard a slight groan and Navi's squeal of delight. Her hero would be all right, though I am sure that he had a nasty headache and perhaps a few bruised bones. Nothing looked broken from my view, but only he would have been able to tell me that for sure. I turned to see his face, unable to stop my staring as his eyes opened slowly.

"Hero," I found myself talking calmly, but my heart was racing. "Are you hurt badly?"

Link's only reply was the slight shake of his head. Navi gave another squeal of delight and I dropped his hand from grip as if it was burning my flesh. His eyes stayed steady with mine but I couldn't read his expression. It wouldn't have mattered anyway; we had a duty to fulfill.

"Link, I have to go help Impa seal the monster in the Temple. You need to get into that well -" I pointed at it, flinching at flashes of the hero bouncing off its stone - "and gather the Lens of Truth."

"I thought it was only legend!" Link's fairy exclaimed. I shook my head and stood-up. Link reached his hand up and I took it, helping him stand-up as well. "We'll get to it right away! Link, c'mon!"

I quickly taught Link the Nocturne of Shadow, before he lost attention in me; he played it well and turned to his fairy. I left as the Navi started making a plan to get into well, as the seal hadn't physically broken on it. I knew the hero would have to go back in time; Impa had sealed the well on the fourth year of the hero's sleep.

* * *

I was shocked to see the glow of a traveling spirit flash before my eyes.

The little hero touched gently down the warp pad, his fairy applauding his efforts of remembering the Nocturne of Shadow. Strange that he should know it all ready, for he had yet to take the Master Sword from its resting place. He quickly climbed the fence and jumped down into the graveyard. Both he and his fairy followed the path to the village. I followed quietly and watched him go into the windmill.

The storm hit so suddenly and without warning, that even I was surprised. The windmill's blades spun profusely fast and I moved over to the well. The water drained out quickly and then nothing. I heard the banging of a door being thrust on its frame and I knew that it was the hero leaving the windmill. I waited by the well.

"Hello," The little fairy spoke to me, buzzing around my head. I smiled behind my cowl; she was acting as if she knew me to be someone different. "Are you going to accompany us on this journey? Link is wondering. . ."

I turned my gaze to the little boy waiting patiently. His eyes searched mine but he turned away disappointed as if I was not who he thought I was. I almost laughed though, at the fairy's suggestion of me coming with them through the well.

It iwas no one's place but the hero's to journey.

"How did you get that song?" I asked, directing the question to the boy. He flinched and looked at his fairy companion. "Well?"

"You taught us." The fairy answered in a matter-o-fact way. I was stunned. They did know me, which meant that he had all ready lifted the sword from its pedestal, had all ready gone through many motions of his quest. It meant that Ganon had mostly likely entered the Sacred Realm.

And if they were asking if I would accompany them on this journey, it meant that I had broken the law of the Goddesses. Or, I would be breaking the laws of the Goddesses.

The fairy looked at me with an expression I could not decipher, but I recognized the sigh that slipped out of her right away. She bounced a bit in the air, going back and forth between me and the little hero.

"Navi," She whispered. "My name, it's Navi." I nodded at that and she seemed disappointed, perhaps by my lack of acknowledgement. The fairy moved to the hero's shoulders and whispered in his ears; she propelled herself towards me again. "You don't have to come, if you don't want to. We just thought that you would be like him."

"You mean, like myself? In the future?" The fairy nodded. I wondered what had happened that they spoke of future me as if I was a different person now. I shook my head and watched the fairy closely. "Maybe I am who I am and you just cannot tell yet."

The little hero shook his head at this, looking right at me. He wrung his hands together, concentration clear on his face. I thought for a moment that he was going to say something to me, but he just jumped over the side of the well, and plunged into the darkness.

His fairy didn't spare me a second glance and zipped after him. I stared after them but decided not to follow. No, I would wait for his next adventure to be with this little hero. I turned away and went back home.

* * *

"Sheik!" Navi screamed; I stared at the fairy and the hero of time; a flood gate of memories rushed through my mind.

Link, at age ten, staring at me. Navi, talking to me softly in front of the well. Watching Link jump into the well. Coming out of the windmill. The young hero looking excited and disappointed at the same time, as Navi spoke to me.

I clutched my head and tried to compose myself. I had to get myself together, I could not succumb to craziness of Link going back in time and changing little things so subtly. I started to pull at my hair, trying to stop the memories from entering my mind. Memories of things I would never remember doing.

Warm hands grabbed mine gently. I looked up slowly; Link's eyes were searching mine frantically, as if he was worried that I was not who he wanted. His face was close to mine, much like it was at the Water Temple; he took in a deep breath before dropping my hands from his grip. He stepped back.

"Did your journey go well? Did you find the lens of truth?" I managed to ask.

"Yes," Navi's answer was apprehensive sounding, and she too came up close to inspect me. I tried not flinch as she flew around and bopped me in the head. "Is it you?"

"Something happened, didn't it?"

"Yes. We may have . . . met you. We're not sure. It was and wasn't you," The fairy said slowly, still sounding unsure of me. Goddesses, what did I do?

"Navi, it is I." She rang loudly at that and the hero closed in on me again. I stood my ground as he touched noses with me. I bit my tongue from making some scathing remark.

_Awe, he was worried._

_Do you have to do this now?_ I asked Zelda. She didn't bother stifling the very un-princess like laughter and snort.

_If I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about the voice in my head. I would be worried about what the man touching noses with mine was about to do_, Zelda cooed. I knew that if she were standing with us her gaze would be mischievous and bright.

_You have me there_, I replied. _We have a duty to attend too. A Temple to cleanse from evil and everything, remember the darkness covering the land?_

_The boy just got back from the past and something there, _about you_, scared him and Navi. Give him some time._ The princess paused. I learned a long time ago that when the princess gives pause in her teasing it means something bad is about to happen.

_Zelda?_

_Do want you want. Not what you think you should do. And don't be such a prude._

The hero hadn't moved from my space during my entire internal conversation with the princess. I needed to get a hold of the world around me if I was letting Zelda distract me by speaking in my head. And I really needed to stop talking to the people inside my head, even if they were real in the world.

"Link," I had spoken the words quietly. He didn't flinch, he was expecting my speech, I guessed. "Link, we have to cleanse the Temple. We can't stand here all day." I prayed to the Goddesses that he would _do something_, preferably give me his voice.

"Link, c'mon." It was Navi's voice finally pulled him away. He turned towards the temple but he hadn't rushed forward like at the other Temples. This time he was waiting for me.

I decided not to disappoint him and we walked into the Temple together.

* * *

review.

i give much love to my friend, Shel, for this chapter. i also blame her for the sudden turn of events.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Creations Bane**  
Chapter Seven  
4. June. 2008  
l2set

note: so, after the craziness of the last chapter, we finally get to the Shadow Temple. i haven't a clue what is going on with link. he doesn't talk to me either. as for sheiky, that poor boy. man. i keep forgetting he's like a thousand years old. me and my memory.

as for the whole no pairing thing . . . i don't know if it will stand through this chapter. i mean, technically, nothing has happened. it could still be very friendly overtones. but, in case anyone out there is against some good, pure link/sheik slashy action, i guess i better give word to the wise.

and my lovely reviewers! thanks so much for the support. the last two chapters were a bitch to write, but you guys kept me going. i can never thank you enough.

speaking of thanking people, this chapter is for Shel, who listened to me argue about the whole going back in time and fucking up the storyline. she was patient and gave me very good feedback, and she doesn't even play the game! (though, i might have confused her to the point of no return, she did help me figure out a ton of shit). so, this chapter is for her. thanks love!

& as much as i try, this is not beta'd. though i hope i am getting better at re-reading and editing.

* * *

The Temple was quiet. Quieter than when I had spoken to the Temple's keeper. But it wasn't as creepy silent then, as it was this time. No, it was a calm silent that blanketed the Temple when I came seeking answers. This time the silence was thick and hard to take. I kept close to Link as he stalked through the temple.

Navi stayed near me, the darkness too much for a creature of light as herself. We watched as the hero made his way through the rooms of the Temple, most of them hidden to his mortal eye. He never pulled out his Lens of Truth; instead he had just 'felt' the Temple around him, knowing exactly where he was supposed to go.

It was as if the Temple's keeper had been guiding Link to his domain.

"Sheik?" I looked at Navi from the corner of my eye. My attention was too focused on the way the hero fought the stalfos, striking and defending with a speed I had not seen in years. "I haven't seen him like this in a long time."

"What?" I asked, still watching Link taking out the stalfos. He unleashed his spinning attack, successfully putting an end the minion's life. "He's been like this, before?"

"Well, I guess saying it was a long time ago is silly now. He was desperate in the well. He wanted to come back here - to you. Away from whomever it was that we met," Navi had informed me. I nodded.

"You did meet me, but you shouldn't have. I don't remember it. I just have these memories." The fairy nods and flitted over to Link, who had turned to watch us talking to each other. I wondered at moments like these if he would find a voice and speak to us; Navi flew close to his face, as close as he was to mine.

"We're glad that you are still you." I nodded at that, there wasn't anything else to do.

I continued to follow the hero through the temple, the amount of unease mounting slowly as we worked our way further and further into the glorified tomb. I wondered if Link felt it the same way I did, felt the mourning of the dead as if they were crying for us when we should have been crying for them.

"That is a creepy looking boat," Navi whispered as we neared it. It reeked of other worldly magic and I did not want to embark on whatever journey it was going to take us on. "Do you have a rupee?"

"What?"

"For the ferry. We can't take it for free, you know!" The fairy exclaimed clamoring over to the boat with Link. He was sifting through his pockets for change; he pulled out three green rupees and threw them onto the boat. He looked at me before gesturing that we get onto the ferry.

"This doesn't seem safe - I don't remember -" I stop myself as both Navi and Link look at me. They didn't know of the journey that I took to find out more about him. But I am sure that I would've remembered having to take a ferry to get to the fourth creation. Something was terribly wrong.

The boat lurched and started through the fog. I listened to the non-existent sounds of the Shadow Temple. I was stunned by how unaffected the hero was in this place. It was like the dead were unable to get through his thick skin and into his mind. I had thought the Temple was hard to travel through before Ganon had completely infected it and the fourth creation was still keeping peace with the dead. This time though, they were trying to get in, trying to take over our lives. Well, at into least mine.

The stalfos dropped onto deck without showing a shadow. Link unsheathed his sword before Navi or I even knew what was happening and the first stalfos was down in a count of three. I could tell that the second stalfos would be a harder kill and the fact that bones of the first didn't evaporate made me worried that he might come back to life. Or death. Or whatever it is that stalfos do.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" I hissed at Navi, who was hovering near my shoulder. The fairy rang loudly in my ear.

"He didn't ask for me. I pester him enough without getting in the way of his battles at times like these." I don't have time to answer that as an arrow whizzed past me. I looked at the hero as he reloaded his bow and shot the the stalfos in the head and with his grace and speed stabbed the warrior in the head with his sword

As he dispatched of the second stalfos, the whole structure started to shake. I looked over at the hero, who was made his way over to me. Navi flew to safety, and waited for us on the other side.

He grabbed my arm before I could protest and jumped with me to the other side of the platform. He rolled me over him, as he took most of the impact from the leap and hit the ground roughly. We watched from the ground as the ferry quaked and dropped into the darkness; he helped me stand and looked around.

I could tell he was unsure of what to do, being without his map and compass. Navi looked to me.

"Well? Where do we go from here?" I shifted back on my feet and scratched my neck. I hate being nervous and showing it.

"I'm not entirely sure, the last time I was in this Temple, I didn't have to go this way. I never had to take the ferry." I heard the hero sigh and watched as he trudged forward, doing his usual of not waiting for anyone. I had to jog to catch up with him. "Sorry."

"Don't," Navi said. I stopped and looked at her. "Let him do this alone. We'll take his side when he goes against the Temple's keeper."

"But . . ." I didn't continue my sentence, an air of defeat around me. The hero had all ready gone through the door and it locked automatically. I had no choice but to wait.

* * *

"Link! You have to use the lens of truth!" Both Navi and I yelled at the hero. He ignored us of course, deftly shooting arrows at Bongo Bongo's hands as they pounded on the drums. The Temple's keeper wasn't even fighting in this battle.

He was playing the same song for Link as he did for me. It was louder and faster and something more sinister, but it was the same song played at funerals around the country. When I had first heard it, I thought he was playing it for the dead in the Temple.

I realized as Link plunged the sword into the red of Bongo Bongo's eye, that the Temple's keeper was playing the funeral song for himself. Moreover, it pained me so as he continued playing, even as he screamed. Link smashed at his invisible foe over and over again with the megaton hammer. The screaming got worse, but the drums, oh Goddesses, the drums kept playing.

That same sad song, louder and faster and louder and faster.

I dropped to my knees, clutched my head and screamed. I couldn't drown out the sound. I could hear the sickening gushing of Bongo Bongo's body as the hammer smacked into his soft flesh. I prayed that it would be over soon and at that point, I didn't even care if he killed Link, just as long as the drums stopped. And the dead would cease attacking me. Stopped calling to me.

"Sheik?" I looked up, my face staring into Link's. I knew that it wasn't he who had spoken, it was Navi; the Temple was silent again.

The hero was covered in guts, blood and other things that I did not want to process. That battle was worse than with Volvagia, at least in the Fire Temple the keeper had fought his death. This creation lied to me; he told me he would fight death. He would fight death because that is what he was meant to do. Compelled to do.

"Sheik? It's time to go." I nodded and stood up. I walked with Link and Navi to the hidden door on the other side of the room. I knew that door would lead us out, out, out. Away from this place.

As Link and Navi disappeared through the doorway, I stood still and cocked my head to the side.

The Temple would forever be silent.

* * *

review.

note: yeah. this was a crazy ass chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Creations Bane**  
Chapter Eight  
l2set  
9.june.2008

note: i want to send out a big thanks to my reviewers!

i do want to say that i teased Shel quite badly with this chapter, giving her lines all out of context. i can't imagine what the hell she was thinking.

& as before, not beta'd.

* * *

I watched in amazement as the hero moved through the gerudo fortress, taking out the warrior-thieves with a practiced ease I didn't know he had in him. Navi stayed hidden under his hat as he shot down the women one by one. I could hear him battle the prison guards across the base; I watched with bitter amusement as those idiotic excuses for men fled for their lives.

The second-in-command to the gerudo was nowhere to be seen.

Link's trek through the base was swift; I only noted that he was imprisoned four or five times by the skilled warriors. Navi hadn't come for me to help them, so I made no move to rescue him from his pride that got him caught in the first place. I heard the gate being lifted, so I was surprised when the hero leaned on my shoulder.

"Finished all ready?" I asked, knowing the answer. He shrugged and looked out towards the Haunted Wasteland. Navi slipped out of his hat and bounced a bit on my head. Sometimes she was just as much a child as he was. "Need something?"

"Going through the desert with us?" She asked, still bouncing gently.

"Does Link want to know?" I retorted, hoping that the hero would speak out of frustration of being spoken about in third person; he leaned a bit more into my shoulder, as if he was trying to force his weight onto mine.

"No. I want to know." I nodded then, knowing that she was sincere. They were still a bit shaken-up over meeting the past me, and I couldn't blame them. I couldn't even understand it.

I didn't remember seven years ago too well. I was busy with the princess, busy with trying to get everything ready for the hero to take the Master Sword. The memories in my mind were like washed-out thoughts, merely a daze that happened to wiggle out of some deep, dark resting place.

They had no tangibility. I couldn't hold the memories in mind really; it was like a thick fog of flashes. I never saw the hero as a young child, never thought thoughts about the boy. However, if my 'memories' are correct, he was an utterly adorable hero.

_Utterly adorable? Moved on from thinking he's death on two legs?_

_I never said that death couldn't look as good as the hero. There is one more sage, Zelda. And then he's off to kill Ganon and send Hyrule into its untimely death_, I told her. She released a breath that told me that she thought I was stupid or ignorant, perhaps both. It was that pseudo-sigh that all women have. All women and Link, that is.

_Maybe the death isn't untimely. Maybe it's part of the plan, Sheik._ I couldn't reply to that, because I knew that Zelda had something in those words. She did have some wisdom, a type of knowledge that none of us could ever imagine. It wasn't true wisdom, not then. No, her true wisdom wouldn't come yet for a time, but we were nearing it.

Link grabbed my arm, pulling me away from my thoughts. He had been doing that a lot as the journey pressed on; he took me to the gate, giving a nod of thanks to the gerudo who opened the gate for him. They did not spare a glance at me, they would not question a friend of the hero's, and I wasn't there to give them harm. We stood between the valley and the desert.

The winds blew hard; I could hear the cries of the spirits in the wind, howling as loudly as a wolfos. I shuddered as the voices went through me, if the hero didn't have a grip on my arm still, I am sure I would've fallen. I chanced a glance at him, but he was stock-still, just gazing out into the sandstorm. The voices didn't seem to faze him.

"Are you ready?" I asked, forcing my voice steady. I couldn't understand why the spirits were causing me so much distress. First, it was the Shadow Temple and now the haunted wasteland. Goddesses above, I prayed that the Spirit Temple would not give me any trouble; I just wanted to survive until the hero killed the world. I turned my head to look at the hero and pose the question again.

His had turned his head at that same time, a wry little smile was on his face; it was one of the few smiles that I had seen that reached his eyes. He tugged my arm and dragged me head first into the haunted wasteland and its many trials.

Somehow, we made it to the Desert Colossus in one piece. Link had dragged me the whole way through the desert, only letting go of my arm once we reached the Temple and were away from the leevers. Navi didn't say anything, though I could tell that she was holding back many words. I knew it was a matter of time before she released all of that on my ears.

I waited outside while Link disappeared into the Temple. Navi stayed outside as well, hovering over a dried oasis. I watched her and the door of the Temple back and forth, waiting for one of them to return to me. The winds were still inside the Colossus' grounds, but the noise from the wasteland echoed through. I forced myself not to be affected by the howling spirits.

"Link?" Navi said, flying past me to her charge. She circled around him twice and came over to me. "We have to go."

"What?" I inquired; she had the decency to turn blue and look a bit abashed.

"Well, not you. Link has to get _something_ . . . the power of silver, maybe? It's in the past." I nodded at this information and tried to process it. "I hope we don't meet you."

"Me too," I replied, sincerely. I didn't want them to meet me in the past, I didn't want to meet them seven years ago either. I refused to live through that hell of remembering things I didn't do, or even worse, what if in meeting him I would forget things that I all ready had done? No, it would be best if they didn't meet me at all back then. "Let me teach you the Requiem of Spirit." I pulled out my instrument and Link took out his.

I sent him to the Temple of Time, trying to figure out where I would be seven years earlier.

"Warp to the desert as soon as you awake in the Temple! I didn't learn the songs until I ventured into the Temples, while you were sleeping!" I shouted at him as he played the last note to the Prelude of Light; I didn't receive the nod of acknowledgement I had hoped for from him.

I would wait at the Desert Colossus until he and Navi returned, hopefully unmet by me.

I waited on the stairs to the Temple, and it felt like forever. The howling of the wasteland continued to haunt me, calling for me to enter its depths. I resisted, staring at the empty oasis from my seat, trying to see what Navi had been looking at. I did not want to go into the Spirit Temple; I did not know what it would do to me. The desert was a strong pull, I could not imagine what the spirits in there would do; besides, the hero could barely access it, there was no chance for me; no telling what Ganon had done to it after my visit.

I laid back, a bean plant sprouted at the same time. Link had made it to the Temple and possibly got what he needed. I forgot that he had those little plants. I stood up again, expecting the hero at any time. I turned to face the Temple's doors, feeling relieved that no memories started rushing into my mind. Of course, the first time it happened the memories waited for the hero to return.

I stiffened as a hand touched my shoulder.

"Hello Sheik, I've been waiting to meet you."

* * *

dun-dun-dun!

review.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Creations Bane  
**Chapter Nine  
30.june.2008  
l2set

notes: i really hate this chapter. please, don't leave me because of this abysmal display of writing. blame sheik. that's what i did.

thanks for the reviews! as always, not beta'd.

* * *

I turned around quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of my visitor. Instead I found myself watching as a young Link dropped into the well. I wanted to follow him but my body pulled me in another direction. Navi buzzed at my head for a moment, looking at me in a way I had never seen before. I couldn't call out her name.

_This is where it began, Sheik,_ the voice from the desert said to me. It was heavy and gentle, the way I imagined Link's to be. I wished desperately to see the face of the speaker.

_Who are you?_ I asked; I resigned myself to the fact that what was happening was beyond my control.

_You will find out soon enough, Sheik. Just let your feet guide you._ I did as told and allowed my body to lead me out of the village and to the broken castle town.

I wandered the thoroughfare, the redead ignoring me. I hit the dirt path leading up to the once prestigious castle, feeling myself get more and more anxious by the moment. I stopped hearing a shout behind me and tried to run. I couldn't; fear consumed me as I felt the enemy come closer with malcontent.

"Oh, lookit what we have here, if it isn't Zelda's little puppet, color me blue. I bet our Lord and Master will be happy to have this toy." I felt the club come from behind, knocking me out without must protest on my behalf.

* * *

I woke up locked in a dungeon. There were no guards on the door, but I still didn't have control of my body. It refused to stand and go to the gates. I knew that I could break free, if only I could get there.

_Do not worry yourself so much, Sheik. This shall pass soon, listen to your surroundings - someone will be down in a moment to fetch you. _

_If you will not tell me _who_ you are, will you tell me your name?_ I inquired, listening as he said I should; the familiar sound of a door scrapping the ground and footsteps plagued my ears. They were coming for me.

_If you must know, my name is Bran. That is all I can give you. Just be patient, please._ His voice disappeared from my head as the servant of Ganon came closer to my cell. It was humming.

"Didn't think you'd be awake so soon. That's better than the King could hope for, you know," It said, sliding the key into the lock and turning it. My hands were chained to the wall; I couldn't flee or fight. I attempted to struggle anyway. "Resigned to your fate so soon? He might not kill you quickly if you play nice. That might just enrage him more."

"What?" I forced myself to say. My voice sounded more like Bran's than my own. The creature cackled and shook its head. It grabbed the chains and with a swift move unhooked me from the wall; he dragged me up the stairs and through many corridors. My body was protesting when he stopped, kicking me to the feet of Ganon.

"Master, here is the scout the Princess sent out."

"Thank you, my servant. Leave us be." I heard the door shut quickly and Ganon came closer to inspect me. "Ah, dear child, your princess has failed you," He whispered into my ear. My body shuddered.

"She didn't fail me." Bran's voice again tumbled out of my mouth.

"So, you come to me willingly? You will not fight if I was to hurt you?" Ganon asked, picking up my body; I could not stand on my own; he dragged me to his throne and tossed me onto it.

"Do not hurt her that is all I ask." He laughed and came closer to me, his hand closing around my throat. I gagged, trying to breathe. I refused to give in to this death, but my body did not struggle.

"So obedient, so loyal. I've been watching you traverse around the land, helping those I try to destroy. You amuse me." He released me and I dropped back onto the throne. "I will allow you proper burial after I kill you."

I looked up at him, this dark man hovering over me. He didn't look so evil in person; he had the same eyes as all gerudo and a husky voice. His demeanor wasn't even that menacing. I understood then how Ganon tricked the King of Hyrule. He was a master at controlling himself.

He pulled out a knife with a slight smile and crouched down to meet me face to face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, his eyes devoid of emotion. It was as if he was petting a beloved pet about to be downed due to injury or old age. Bile and fear rose in my throat.

"I won't hurt her, you have my word," Ganon said and pressed the knife to my neck. I wanted to scream, fight and cry all at once. I didn't want to die. I wanted to be back in the desert, waiting 

for the hero. I wanted to hear Zelda teasing me in my head again. I wanted Navi to yell at me and comfort me at the same breath. I didn't want to die like this.

He slashed my neck with practiced ease. I could feel the blood ooze out of the wound. Darkness surrounded me quickly and I resigned myself to the numbness taking over my body.

_Do not worry, Sheik. All will end well,_ Bran whispered and then nothing.

* * *

sorry for the delay. this chapter was not playing nice.

review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Creation's Bane****  
**Chapter Ten  
30.june.2008  
l2set

Notes: i'm back! 3 it's been a while, and i do apologize for that. and i found myself a wonderful beta-reader. thanks bunches, Kyrie!

any mistakes found here are mine and mine alone. enjoy.

* * *

"_Bran_!" I heard a shrill voice scream over mine. I could not open my eyes or move my body; it felt as if I was trapped inside of myself. Then the memory of Ganon cutting open my throat rushed back to me.

I was dead, and something had happened to Bran, the phantom voice that had allowed me to be killed by the King of Darkness. I hoped whatever happened to him hurt, and hurt badly.

_You don't really wish that, do you?_

_You let me die!_ I screeched at him, and he just snorted. _What the hell is wrong with you?!_

_I told you to be patient. Everything will come into view, _he said, and there was nothing I could do, being dead. The woman above me kept crying and screaming; her voice was oddly familiar.

"Milady, what is all the - oh my." A deeper voice chimed in and I knew it was Impa, which meant that the other voice was Zelda. She was crying over Bran. "He knows."

"Why hasn't he come? Why did he send back Bran?" Zelda asked, upset, sounding very unlike herself. I heard Bran sigh quietly, and then Zelda collapsed on top of my body. "Bran, dear Goddesses, why did you allow this to happen?"

"Zelda, you have to move off of Bran. We still need him, even in death."

"You're right, you're right. We still need someone to guide Link through his trials. I can use my magic to fuse with his body - so I can help without Ganon knowing that I am moving around the land."

They were silent for a long time. I knew that Zelda could fuse her soul with another body; she was a powerful mage. She would need Impa's magic in order to keep the body from rotting, though; her magic was like that of Bongo Bongo's. She could, however, still keep the dead from becoming ReDead without burial rites.

I drifted into sleep as Impa began the ancient chants.

* * *

"Impa, his eyes are opening . . ." I heard Zelda whisper; I opened my eyes slowly, relishing the fact that I was no longer dead. I didn't know how it happened, but I wasn't dead. I was alive. I could see Link and Navi again. "Did you do something wrong?"

"I don't think so . . . unless there was a powerful spirit passing through. . ." Impa trailed off. A strong spirit? Didn't they know it was I - Sheik - who had been alive for so long I was actually shocked I could die and come back to life? I tried to call to them.

"Zel-Zelda," I choked out; my throat was parched, and I could barely form the words. But they had to know it was me.

"Bran?" she asked, looking at me. I blinked at her and she gasped and stumbled back. "Impa, look at him!"

Impa stood over me, her eyes filled with worry and concern. I couldn't look away from her as she bent closer. I could hear the sharp intake of breath from her mouth as she looked away quickly and went to the princess, who was crying in a corner.

_I told you that all would be well,_ Bran said in my head. _I forgot how upset she gets, though._

_What is this? Who are you? What the fuck is happening?_ I asked in frustration. I forced myself into sitting position and looked around the room. Memories of the first time I saw this safe house came back to me. Everything became clearer.

"By the Goddesses, you lied to me," I said; I turned to look at Zelda and found myself looking out at the desert and a carbon copy of myself. The tree by the dried oasis was filled with black birds; I couldn't help but feel out of place. "Who are you?"

"I am Bran, right-hand to Zelda. I am the part of the prophecy she foresaw when fleeing the castle. I was to lead the Hero of Time through his journey."

"That's my job - it has been for all eternity," I said, still amazed by how much he looked like me. The black birds crowed, screeching, as the sky grew black. "...You're me."

"And because of my death you are you again. I knew it the moment I saw him," Bran replied, his voice oddly comforting. "When I saw him at the well, he looked me in the eyes and I knew that he didn't know me. If I had truly given him the Nocturne of Shadow, he would've known me. It was my eyes that gave me away; that worried me."

"That worried you? Enough to make you go to the Castle?" He nodded. "Why the Castle? You knew it was in ruins; you didn't fight!"

"I felt safe." The black birds flew out of the tree as lightning struck it. Bran didn't move. "I just knew it was the right thing to do - the Hero didn't know me. But he knew someone to be."

"This is crazy. You're dead."

"And you're stalling. You're the only one who doesn't know their place. You rail against it. Impa knew where she belonged, and Zelda will soon know too. The Hero and his fairy know their place, Sheik. Even I know that I belong with the dead. You're the only one confused."

"I'm to guide him, then..."

"You are to do much more than that," Bran gave me a glance and looked at the sky. "The climate of evil is ascending faster than predicted. He'll need you. Don't fight it."

"What --" I started, but a sudden sand storm flew between us. When it calmed he was gone, along with the birds and the darkened sky.

Link stood before me.

* * *

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Creations Bane  
Chapter Eleven  
4. Aug. 2008  
l2set

notes: all right, i updated a bit faster, but not as quickly as some of you would like, i know. i'm awful, but my beta-reader, Kyrie, is not. she's great and made this chapter awesome regardless of how short it might be, okay?

thanks for the reviews, sorry i didn't answer them personally! i hope this chapter clears up any left-over confusion, if it does, please email me and i will try to fix that!

and i am not sure if i have mentioned this in previous chapters but Bran belongs to my friend Kristen, she gave him to me so i could play with him. thanks girly!

* * *

I launched myself at Link, colliding with his body; the force of the blow knocked him off balance and sent us into the sands around the Temple. I screamed at him, cursing his very existence and for poisoning my own against me. Everything on this journey was a lie.

I hit him repeatedly with my fists, over and over again; the sound of his flesh smacking against mine sickened me but I couldn't stop. Someone had to be punished for the ruse that my life had become now. Just a fucking puppet on a string for the Goddesses, for Zelda. I was vaguely aware that he wasn't fighting back and that he was bleeding all over my hands. Link just let me go at him, yelling and crying about the lie my life really was.

I heard a strange sound through my screaming, like something ripping violently through the sand. The hero grabbed my hands, finally ending the beating I was giving him. He stood up, pulling me with him; I protested as he tossed me over his shoulder, and then I saw them. Leevers, heading quite quickly towards us. Link ran for the steps of the Temple, flinging us onto the stony platform.

He landed heavily on top of me, breathing hard; his lip was bleeding and his left eye was swollen shut. I closed my eyes but refused to apologize. Everything was his fault anyway; if he hadn't needed a guide, then I wouldn't have been brought back to life after the death of Bran. No matter what Zelda saw in her visions, the Goddesses had made _me_ the guide for the hero and it would always be _my_ duty, no matter who had control of my body.

"Link! Sheik!" I heard Navi call; she flew over to us quickly, smacking me in the head as I felt Link roll off me. "Boys!"

I laughed at the sound of exasperation in her voice. I didn't open my eyes, but I could physically feel the anger radiating off her over my actions towards Link. Navi hovered over me, waiting for me to acknowledge her. I threw an arm over my eyes, telling her silently that she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

"Did you know?" I asked; she settled on my nose gently. "Did you know that I wasn't who I was?"

"You mean when we met you in the past?" I nodded. "Yes and no. We knew it wasn't you, but it looked so much like you, almost felt like you . . . but we were unsure."

"I died. The Goddesses put me to rest so my body could be reborn - but they didn't foresee Ganon returning and I am the only one who can guide the hero," I told Navi, still refusing to look at her. "This whole journey, all these memories have been a lie."

"No it hasn't," Navi said, and I finally looked at her. I glanced at Link, who is still lying on the ground, bleeding. I sat up. "Everything here that you've accomplished with us has not been a lie."

"It's not the whole truth either, no one told me! I should've known! It might have made a difference with -"

"What would it change? By decree you still would've been here, only filled with resentment and wanting us to fail as you think the Goddesses failed you - but this, this isn't about you, it never has been. All of this is about Hyrule and the fate of the world; we're just guides to make sure that Link takes us out of the darkness," Navi railed, her pink body slowly darkening blue.

I just stared at the fairy, her words sinking into me. It didn't matter that I had died, that my body had been given to another soul. Navi was right; none of this had ever been about me, and it was never about anyone but Link and his duties to the land and its Goddesses. I wanted to scream. Instead, I looked over at Link.

"Are you going to get up?" I asked, still not wanting to apologize. I could hear Navi muttering under her breath, I could only assume it had something to do with our attitudes. "The Temple isn't going to rid itself of enemies."

He shook his head from where he was resting. I couldn't take my eyes off him, his face bruised and bloodied from my own hands. The same blood that was most likely all over my hands. Link didn't move from his spot; he continued to just stare into the sky.

"Did you hear me?" I questioned him; he finally pushed himself up and turned to face the Temple. We had wasted enough time; the Twins were waiting for us. "Pretty scary, aren't they?"

"We've met them. It looks like fun," Navi chimed in, and Link and I headed into the Temple.

* * *

review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Creations Bane**  
Chapter Twelve  
20. October. 2008  
l2set

notes: i know. i know. it's been a while - i hope that everyone is still with me. between school and work and life, it's been hard to write this in the quality that i want to present. i've been fighting with it, but i've finally finished chapter 12 and 13 has been started.

my wonderful beta reader, Kyrie, has been gracious enough to fix this chapter up so it is readable. much love and appreciation out to you! i couldn't've done it without you.

so, without further ado, here goes:

* * *

I fled from Link the moment we stepped into the Temple. I couldn't stand by his side and watch him cleanse that place, that last stepping-stone before the King of Evil. The last step before the destruction of the country, it was the very thing that caused me to fear him as I traveled with him; yet that wasn't truly why I had abandoned him. Looking around the Temple as we stepped into it, it finally hit me. This was it, the last stronghold held against the Hero of Time; my fear wasn't what had caused me to flee. It was because I had no idea of my motives anymore.

I had hurt him, had taken his blood into my hands out of rage and jealousy. It was sacrilegious of me to be that close to his flesh- to bring upon him pain that was only given to him by his enemies. I had gone against the very oaths that made me want to protect him, no matter what came from it. I had attempted to kill the mortal savior because I was peeved at the Goddesses for the hand dealt to me- or to Bran. I couldn't decide who really got the short end of that one, because I had already lived my whole life and then I had replaced Bran in his. Yet, it had become my life again, not my life as Bran.

It was utterly confusing. Maybe I had never died: maybe I just had some sort of mental breakdown and only _thought_ that I was seeing spirits and being chased from Temple to Temple. I was torn in my beliefs: nothing was making any sense anymore. Not the journey, not Link, not the spirits, and least of all, me and my emotions. I felt as if I had no control, as if I was spiraling away from what rooted me to the surface. I begged for the chance to scream, cry or laugh. Anything to distract me from myself.

In my flight from Link and my confused thoughts, I found myself in the Goddesses' Chamber, crying in front of the Lady of the Sand. She was the Gerudo patron saint, the very spirit that they looked to when they needed help. The witch twins lay beyond the statue, plotting the downfall of the world or perhaps waiting to die. I didn't think too much of them; for once I allowed myself some selfishness. I let myself cry as if the sounds were being ripped from my body; I could feel every strangled sob throw itself through my ribs to escape my existence. I raged at the statue, at the floor and platform- and at myself for being so weak-minded.

I didn't stop until every part of my body ached from my frenzied emotions. I couldn't bring myself to stand up, my whole self utterly exhausted by the display of emotion; feelings I hadn't allowed myself since I started on the first journey, back when I was barely twenty years of age. I couldn't stand the selfishness that I had given into- Navi had been right; it was never about me. It had been, and always would be, about Link. Even these so-called "desperate and self-serving" cries had been about him. That boy had me confused about everything.

I didn't move as I heard footsteps come closer to enter the chamber. I forced myself to quiet my breathing, and made a poor attempt at not being seen. I knew that I wasn't fooling the spirits of the temple, or myself; this was the Hero of Time. He wouldn't have come in here unless he was looking for something- more specifically, the way to the Twins, as this was the only way to gain access to them. He would have to deface the Lady of the Sand to keep the temple clean- but he was merely taking her place. The Goddesses were having him take away one savior only to become the next.

I choked on my laughter at that irony.

Slipping back into the shadows as Link came nearer, I watched him from there, knowing that I was being a coward and not caring. He really had no use for me anymore, I noted, seeing that he had found the mirror shield without me. He had defeated Queen Gohma, Dodongo and Brinaide without my help; he should have never needed me in the first place. I was trying, very hard, to convince myself that I was nothing to the Hero of Time.

The mirror shield looked at home on the hero's back, sitting beautiful. His hair was a mess, no doubt from the rough desert winds that howled throughout the temple; his face was contorted into a truculent look of concentration as he held onto the Goron's sword with all his strength. A stray Stalfos had followed him into this chamber: Link swung at it with practiced ease, all the while searching for something inside of the room.

I had never noticed his eyes until that moment- I mean, really noticed them. I knew it was his eyes that fascinated the people, and caused girls, the princess included, to swoon uncontrollably when in his presence. I knew that it had something to do with the fact that they were a blue so perfect that it taunted the Goddesses. What I hadn't realized, though, was that he had a strange control over his eyes, using them instead of words. He could watch his enemy closely while seemingly not watching; he could use those blue eyes to calm and infuriate a person at the same time. He could allow his eyes to wander to where I sat in the shadows and completely throw me off my guard.

Those eyes were his language.

I almost went to him as his gaze focused in my direction; instead, I pushed deeper into the darkness. He struck his sword against the Stalfos one last time, cleansing, decapitating it. The body burst into flames and disappeared from the temple. Link leaped from the platform, heading straight towards me.

I was completely mesmerized by his movement. He was in front of me before I could think to escape. His sword was raised high above my head, as if he wanted to strike and kill me. His gaze was fierce but softened as I stepped closer to him; he lowered the sword slowly, leaving me in slight bewilderment on how he could find something in the darkest shadows and yet he couldn't find a map sitting in plain sight.

He put out his hand to me and I was reluctant to take it. I didn't remember ever falling down, was it before or after he came to me, sword raised? My body ignored my brain and I found my smaller hand being wrapped in his much larger one. His skin was warmer than I remembered, though no rougher from the last time our hands brushed together.

Link pulled me to my feet gently; I refused to thank him or look him in the eyes. I knew that that he couldn't see my face through my cowl, but I knew that I was blushing and that was enough for me to be ashamed of this emotion. I couldn't believe how much he was able to affect me with such a gentle and platonic touch. I couldn't allow myself to feel this much for my charge; how could I even think to place myself with him? My life would have to continue as long as the dark king kept being reborn, but Link- he would be allowed to pass into the next life. A new hero would arise in his place; my future was not as welcoming, not that simple or rewarding.

I let him keep hold of my hand as he helped me over the ledge to the top of the platform. I still couldn't look at him, afraid that he would see some sort of need in my eyes. I wanted him and it was the worst emotion that I had ever felt. I had mixed feelings over it because I had never even looked at his predecessor as something more than a charge. Our mission all those years ago was very direct: Link the first would go and save the Princess while I made a path for him, ensuring that he wouldn't be killed. Then he and the princess would be happily together forever.

I was merely a servant of the land, servant to Her Highness and the Hero. My work was that of the Goddesses and I was proud to be a part of that, even if I was never acknowledged. I had been completely detached from the very first adventure. Somehow, I messed up and became involved with this one, too involved for me to process this journey correctly; I wanted more than to keep Link safe. I wanted to make sure that no harm came to him.

I could blame everything on Link himself. His ancestor wasn't as quiet as he, wasn't as rough either. Link the first had been intimidating, but somehow he was not as forbidding as this time around. There was something strong, defiant and at the same time something gentle within this Link. I didn't do anything differently on the journey this time, so I knew that whatever I was feeling had some force behind it.

I wanted it all to stop, or at least my head did. The rest of me was okay with standing here, hand in hand with Link. Almost every part of me was okay with the subtle and very personal attention he was directing towards me. He drew his face close to me, mimicking the time in the water temple. I hadn't realized it then, but all of his features dwarfed mine. I felt weak beside him. Diminutive.

_Worthless._

I pulled away from him, forcefully trying to rip my hand from his grip. He guided me away from the ledge and dropped my hand; a look of hurt flashed across his features. He didn't stop looking at me and I felt as if he knew that I just couldn't let myself go enough to give into whatever it was we were having. I couldn't bear to be a part of this, and I couldn't even admit to myself what this was.

"I'm sorry," I found myself whispering, looking away from his penetrating gaze. I stepped back again, this time being careful of the ledge. I had to get away; this was suffocating me. As I tried to get away, however, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. I struggled against his chest, halfheartedly attempting to break free. My body would hear nothing of it, and refused to be taken from him. I found myself stilling, thinking about how I wanted him to be my fairy-tale prince and whisk me away to do whatever princes do to princesses. I was no princess, though.

Mostly, I wanted him to speak my name. I would've given him my life if he had just spoken my name one time. I imagined his voice being soft, strong and full of life. My body shuddered as I felt his breath come across my ear. All he had to do was say my name and I would be his.

I shrieked as he tossed me over his shoulder, and held me there. I felt him rustling around in his pack for something as the shock wore off; yet again, he had caught me off guard. This position seemed to be my theme in this temple but I had never been so embarrassed in my life; I heard a click and knew that he had been looking for his hookshot. I wanted to scream and fight him, but I couldn't, knowing that he was going to propel us through the air on that ancient- and perhaps faulty- tool. It was too much of a risk.

The hookshot sank into the temple mistress's face and it immediately pulled us through the air. The twins waited beyond this place- Koume and Kotake. I remembered from the last time I visited, though I didn't have to go through all the trouble of destroying sacred sculptures. They were ready to die. They were ready to depart from this cruel and sadistic world by way of Link's hand. All they really wanted in life was to be right about the path of destruction about to be woven by the hero of time.

Link didn't let go of me when we landed. He put me down, but kept one hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. I felt like a child being chastised for misbehaving in the market, an invalid being led to the sanitarium. I felt even frailer then before, knowing that both of my hands fit into just one of his; I knew that I couldn't escape from the prison he gave me, even though he wasn't exerting all of his strength. I had no choice but to follow him through the rest of the chambers, clamped to his side.

"Where's Navi?" I asked as we stopped near a large door. It bore the symbol of Spirit and I knew that the twins waited behind this threshold. Link looked at me and I was surprised by his expression. How was it that I did forget Navi this whole time? Was I really that enraptured by him? Link just pointed at his hat and stalked us closer to the lair's entrance.

This was it. Link was going to kill the twins and release the last sage from the Dark King's clutches. He would then be able to duel the final battle with the King of All Darkness; then later Link would be able to destroy the world. I always knew that it frightened me the moment I realized it was true, but with his flesh touching mine, I found that I didn't really care that the world was going to end by his hands.

Well, I wouldn't have cared as long as he didn't stop touching me. As long as his warm skin was pressed so tightly against mine, I could forget my fears and forgive him for whatever he was going to do to the world. I found that I didn't want this to ever end.

The door opened too slowly and for a moment, I thought that we would be in this purgatory forever, just waiting for that door to give way to the passage beyond it. I knew that the temple didn't want to give in to us; the temple was still trying to protect the twins because they were women and we were not. The temple never trusted men: it never had any reason to. Not even the male heirs of the Gerudo were allowed to enter the room we were so trying to gain entry.

Link put his left hand to the door and it finally gave way. He let go of me as he surged forward into the dark room, no longer caring if I was by his side or not. I didn't take it as an insult: I had learned that battles, blood and death drove him into a fight, that there was something in that which made him tick. I was just disappointed that he let me go so easily for the frenzy that would surely ensue.

The discovery that both Link and Navi craved battle is what worried me the most on this journey. I had never met anyone, not even the Dark King, who lusted after the blood and war cries of their enemy like these two. Link the first was never into battle so much as this one; he had just sailed through and killed what was in his way. His main priority had been the princess. This Link, he made sure that every room was cleansed, that any blood that could be spilled was- and Navi encouraged it. I noticed it greatly during the battle with Volvagia and when he slaughtered Bongo-Bongo. There was never any pain or shock in his eyes, and between him and Navi, I could never tell who was more excited to be in a fight to the death; I thought it all depended on the enemy.

I followed behind him; I knew I wouldn't be able to back out of this now, not when he went through the trouble to drag me up here. It wasn't because I enjoyed watching him fight, the way he gave himself into the battle and relished every wound, every scar on his body and loved every death that he caused. No, I followed because I told myself that it was rude to abandon him and that _manners_ were something that I should attempt to hold onto; but not like manners ever really apply to war.

Kotake and Koume took almost no notice of me as I entered the room. Link was already on the center platform, watching them with those blue eyes of his. They were circling him, cackling about his good looks and what a pity it was that they were going to have to kill him. Link's lack of speech seemed to infuriate them and caused them to forget their destiny as creations; the threats of 'chilling him to the bone' and 'burning him to the soul' didn't do much to antagonize Link further. This caused them to become loose with their tongues, spilling secrets of their beloved king.

I thought that I had been the only affected by Link's muteness, but it seemed to be pressing all the wrong buttons on the twins as they continued circling him. They had finally caught a glance of me, but no recognition was in their features. Neither Link nor I had time to save me as Kotake shouted a spell and the magic came hurtling towards me. I knew by the look in his face that Link was going to make Bongo-Bongo's death look gentle compared to that of the twins.

* * *

could i be any worse? i take forever and then i leave with a cliffie. whoops.

also, because i was not very descriptive on the temple, the room that we are situated is the one where the giant ass statue is - where you break the ceiling (after the mirror rooms) and force the light onto the statue's face to crumble it away, revealing the door that takes us to the Twins' lair. i wrote around 12 versions of chapter 12 and after the seventh, i gave up on being descriptive on the temple. sorry.

review my lovelies. thanks for your patience.


	13. Chapter 13

**Creations Bane  
**Chapter Thirteen

17. December. 2009  
l2set

notes: oh my. it's been an eternity. i would apologize, but there is no forgiveness for this mess. life has taken over by three steps and i lost my muse. i wrote this chapter over and over and over again . . . it never worked. so, i had to put it away. and now, now i know what needs to be done.

not beta'd - lightly edited. all mistakes are my own.

i plan on finishing this - don't worry. just enjoy.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of bongo bongo's funeral march. my eyes refused to open and my head was aching terribly and all I could hear were the drums I so desperately hated. I knew that I was no longer in the desert for I couldn't feel the howling of the winds.

I couldn't sense the princess in my mind. i sought her out, needing to know what had become Koume and Kotake. I needed to know where Link and Navi was; I wanted to know how close we were to the end of the end, to the final stages of destruction brought to us by our very Saviour.

It made sense now. Why they called him Death. Why they were so afraid, why the people who revered him were so blind to his acts of slaughter . . . why the goddesses choose Link to be the Hero of Time. I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Link would have no choice but to become Death. Anyone could kill, but only he can get away with it. So beloved is the hero that any blood shed by his hands is just accepted. Killing the creations, accepted. Killing the dark lord, accepted. Killing a denizen of Hyrule for no reason, accepted. The people were cultivated to just accept him and his choices.

No one would question the Hero of Time if he so chose to kill someone. He is the rightful owner of the Master Sword, the sworn defender of the Realm of Light and the holder of the Triforce of Courage. His actions would always just be accepted.

I sought again for the Princess. I needed her wisdom now. The connection was dead. Gone. Vanished. I began to panic - I realized I had no idea how long I was out or where I was. We could all be dead, horded into the Underworld. There would be no saving the Princess. No saving Hyrule. There would be nothing for the rest of eternity. The Goddesses were not forgiving.

I began to scream.

I could hear footsteps on the ground as I screamed. There was door, it banged against the wall. I was inside, I knew that much now. There was a hand to my forehead and one over my mouth. I forced myself to calm down; I still could not open my eyes.

"Hush, child." I could tell it was the Potion Brewer by the voice. "Don't be such a fool and wake the village. Here, eat this."

I opened my mouth as I felt her bring a spoon up to it. I sputtered as I swallowed the food; it was hot and spicy soup, a specialty brewed by her that would heal all ailments and sooth the soul. She did not give this to just anyone and only those in the village knew that she had it. She was a witch by nature and no one ever dared cross her trust.

I opened my eyes by the third spoonful; she cackled and gave me one more taste of the soup. I sat up and looked about the room. I was in the back of the Potion store, the smells of the building finally hitting my senses. It was also so exotic in these parts, I always wanted to know where she got some of her plants . . . they were not like those I have seen on my travels.

"Has the castle fallen?" I asked.

"No. And I've not felt the Princess in three moons. He is on the move."

"Ganon?" I questioned her, standing up. I had to get to the Castle. It finally hit me that the dark lord would have the Princess.

"No, no. That fool of a man They call the Hero of Time. He left you here, in my care," she spat out. "You are cared for. Get out and next you come, you owe me 100 rupees for the soup!" I nodded and left the store.

It was all ready nightfall. I departed from the village, using my the Prelude of Light to swiftly gather myself to the castle. Link and Navi had to all ready be there . . . Link would surely fell the Dark Lord soon and I needed to be there for the Princess. To make sure that she was safe, Link was not the hero of the past that was rushing to get to Hyrule's High Commander. No, he was out for the blood.

I hurried through the broken streets of Castle Town, wanting for a faster way to get the Castle. The ReDead did not heed me, all of them frozen, staring at the Castle. There were no spirits here, no dead within the dead. I almost tripped over the carcass of a dog, half buried in the mud, a child's toy by its snout. This place was ruins and I could not see it ever being what it once was, not with the memories that were held by the survivors of this place. It suddenly seemed that all of Hyrule was broken, not just this blasted town.

I crept slowly up the dirt road to the Castle gates. It wouldn't do now to be captured by one of the few guards that Ganon deployed around here. I had seen the inside a dungeon here one time too many with the memories of Bran surrounding me. I did not wish to be placed here, unsure of my fate. All I wanted was to make that the Princess would be safe and the Castle would fall. Though, at the same time I wished for it not to happened because I feared what Link would do once all the blood that could be let, would be let.

I stood on the knoll and looked out over the edge of the cliff. The hero had not been here yet; there was no bridge connecting the land to the castle. There was just a fiery pit of lava swirling beneath the Castle and I could not fathom where the Hero could be; I knew Zelda was close, I could feel her presence here - she was definitely in there, with the Dark Lord.

I had no choice but to wait for Link to arrive.

* * *

dun-dun-dun!

Review, please. I know I don't deserve it, but please?


	14. Chapter 14

**Creations Bane**  
Chapter Fourteen  
25. December. 2009  
l2set

notes: yeah. i started this and then it died and then it hit me what was happening. so here we are. i think there are two more chappies to go. enjoy.

* * *

I waited for three days and then three more. I could feel Zelda attempting to call out for me, calling out for the hero. My patience, which had been tested by many a hero before this one was finally running thin. None before this Link had ever caused me or the Princess to wait this long. Each hero through time knew that when end was near, it was time to hurry.

Not the Hero of Time, no. I guess that he really does just have all the time in the world, going back and forth on a whim. Defeating Ganon and freeing Hyrule of its oppression would stop all of that power, the Royal songs would no longer be apart of his life. The Master Sword would rest again on its pedestal and Link would go through time like the rest of us.

I could understand that he was in no hurry. I waited and waited and waited.

I could taste it in my mouth. It was the kind of taste that lingered after a bad fight, the kind that with that copper flavor from blood in the mouth. This battle was the end of the end. This war was going to come to a close whether the Goddesses wanted it to or not. Link was the kind of man that was here to end things, not just let the battle be settled like all of these before him. He was out for blood, him and his little fairy. Ganon would pay dearly for deeds, Death would soon be upon him.

They sounded like a stampede from Lon Lon Ranch. I surprised to see Link riding up on the knoll, Epona foaming at the mouth; Navi was no where to be seen, I assumed she was in the hero's cap. He didn't see me as he dismounted from his horse, walking towards the ledge. His body was vibrating with excitement, worry and angry. The power was intense, flowing off of him like the dark waves from the castle. He was nothing but ready to meet the Master and the Maker of the Creations.

He pulled out his Ocarina and played the familiar tune of Zelda's Lullaby. I felt, rather than saw, the sages gather around him; their power together was intense, but not quite like it should have been - Link would have more work to do to fully release them I realized. I wondered briefly would that annoy him, another blockage to the King. Another path, another trail to blaze before the climax would come to all. It sure as hell annoyed me.

With the bridge formed, Link crossed never acknowledging me. Epona stayed on the knoll, her eyes following her rider; like Navi, she too worried and protected Link. I knew that horse feared this would not end well for anyone. I followed, still under orders from the princess. I sent up a prayer to Faore, Din and Naryu that all would end well. It seemed to be out of their hands now.

I knew the moment we stepped into the castle that everything was out of the Goddesses hands. It all rested upon Link's shoulders. I knew that they were capable of so much, but I could feel myself doubting that he would be able to defeat the King of Darkness. This Link, more than any other craved blood. He fought harder, killed greater and thrived on the raunchiest of scenes. He was supposedly a hero of light and yet, I could swear that he has spilled more blood than Ganon could ever imagine to see.

I feared that he would succumb to the darkness, even if he did defeat his own and cast it back into the void between worlds. That was just a game to Link; this was no longer a game. Looking around the Grand Entrance of the Castle, stalfos glowering at us from the staircase, I knew that this was the real thing. No more games, no more adventures. This was the end of the end. The meeting of masters. I just hoped that we would all live long enough to see us through it. Into the light and whatever else was in store for Hyrule.

"They're possessed," Navi said, not gathering close to them like normal.

"Aren't they always possessed?" She shook her little body. I didn't press further, knowing that she wouldn't bother explaining stalfos to me any more than she would ever explain the ways of the Kokiri. I showed disbelief in their makings and therefore could never gain the knowledge of the lore. "So what then?"

"Just kill." With that order, Link set off unsheathing his sword and slashing into the nearest stalfos. He beheaded it, the creature unaware of its fate. The others reacted, converging onto him. I brought myself forward, wanting to help him out; I focused on the nearest stalfos but was unable to bring myself to the creature. Navi seemed to hang back further from battle as well, hovering near my head. "The darkness is great here . . ."

"Is that why we cannot help him?" Her body just bobbed up and down. We were thwarted by the Goddesses - they would only see fit for Link to fight the evils in this castle, only he who could wield the Master Sword. Without the hero, I doubt that we would be able to enter this place at all without being fully expelled. His light was the only thing protecting us from our own fate.

The last stalfos fell with a sickening thud. I looked at Link, the hero standing straight and breathing hard. His whole body was moving as he panted, weary from the battle. His Hylian shield was on his back, the Master Sword in his left hand, the Biggorn sword in his right; both of them gleamed in the faint glow of the lanterns on the wall. Stalfos did not really bleed, they had no reason too.

Link and Navi hurried into the next chamber, almost leaving me behind. I heard a dungeon slam shut as I entered the Great Hallway. I looked around for what dungeon they would have entered but could find no hint. I was alone in this castle with its darkness.

I could hear keese above me, flapping and screeching. The lanterns flickered and the castle sang its own sad song. I could feel something lurking in the darker parts of the chamber, nearer to the throbbing heart at the center of the room.

"Don't go near it," Zelda's voice floated through my head. I knew it was just my imagination, it would be impossible for Zelda to contact me here through this veil of darkness. I could feel her power, but it was dormant, shallow. The castle was playing tricks on me.

I found myself standing in front of the angry mass. I couldn't recall how I got here. This mission was turning out to be the scariest of my life and I've been in many sticky situations with Hyrule's finest hero.

I reached out for the bulbous mass, knowing that if I touched it, it could all end. I wouldn't have to suffer what Link would bring when Ganondorf fell. I wouldn't have to worry about being damned by the Goddesses for not following their divine law. Zelda would no longer have her power over mine.

My hand trembled as I inched it towards the matter. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

* * *

i don't deserve it, but i would love it if you would review. thanks. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Creations Bane**  
Chapter Fifteen  
19. Jan. 2010  
l2set

notes: the detailed notes are at the end. Not beta'd. All errors are my own.

* * *

I didn't feel dead. I had a brush with that feeling once and this was not quite the opposite but far enough from death to make me question where I was. The room was quiet and serene, a soft humming surrounded me.

"Oh hoy, what a surprise, what a surprise!" An older, husky voice called out gently behind me. I whipped around, looking down at a man in some brown garb. "How ever did you get in here, dear Sheikah?"

"That thing in the castle . . . I thought it would end me," I stated. The man looked at me through soft eyes. "What is this place?"

"Oh! Forgive my manners. This is the Chamber of Sages. I am Rauru, the Sage of Light," he replied. "This chamber is only meant to be seen by eight pairs of eyes; our seven sages and your Saviour. This is a strange predicament indeed."

I could only nod. I looked over the platform, noticing the pedestals that marked where each Sage should be gathered. Rauru's was unoccupied, with him standing near me. I could make out Saria and Darunia chatting; a flash of light and Ruto too was in the Chamber.

"What should I do now? When this place is filled with the rest of the sages? How do I return to Link and Navi?" I asked Rauru. He merely shook his head.

"Your time with the Hero, it seems, is up. You are free do what you please. By entering here, there is only one exit."

"What do you mean?"

"They saw you turn into Zelda. To the Hero you no longer exist. You are free from the chains that Goddesses have placed upon you now," Rauru explained. I was speechless.

"But Navi she spoke to me just before!"

"Did she? Do not dwell on the past. Soon this will be over and the Seventh Sage will put us back where we belong. Do not dwell on the past, dear Sheikah. It will return soon enough," Rauru finished, walking to his pedestal. All the Sages were here now and the seal to the to the summit of the Castle would be broken.

"So what happens to me now?" I called out to an empty room. The Sages were gone and I was no longer enveloped in the warmth and peace that Chamber offered me. I was returned back to the Temple of Time.

I walked to the doors, giving a gaze behind me. The temple was quite. The Spiritual Stones sang their song, sitting softly on their pedestal. This place felt different now, somehow not flowing through my veins as it once did. I felt disconnected to the spirits here. I exited the temple.

I stood in the spot I was just a week before, staring at the same castle. There was a silence here too, one that I never felt before. I could not feel the Princess or Link. There were no ghosts knocking on my door, asking me to give answers to the living. I felt strangely at ease.

I watched the castle, almost startled as it began to crumble underneath itself. I wondered if Link and Zelda were surviving that battle, if they too were going to succumb to the darkness Ganon had spread across that place. I wanted to be there with them, I had to know what was happening.

"_Child, your duty is done. He is not like the rest, he will no longer need guidance to finish this_," Rauru's voice echoed through my head. "_Live._"

I shook my head and tore my eyes from the castle. I pulled out my lyre and played the first song that I could remember. The Requiem of Spirit surrounded me and would take me to the Haunted Wasteland, so I could find my peace. As I departed into the light, I thought I heard a voice call my name; I didn't recognize the voice.

I would not be returning to Hyrule again.

* * *

End.

notes: oh my. i did not expect that to happen. .all. this was not the ending i was planning for, but i think it fits and it will aid in the final installment of the "creations" series.

i hope that everyone enjoyed this piece. even though it took me forever to write, i did enjoy it.

thank you for your support. :D


End file.
